Espíritu y Fantasma
by HatsuneMikuVocaloid01
Summary: Katherine Light, un alma en pena que fue asesinada a muy corta edad, 400 años después sigue buscando su libertad para ascender con su familia al cielo, ¿Podrá lograrlo?, ¿O necesitará ayuda?, lo que sucede cuando un alma en pena en busca de libertad y un espíritu Guardián se enamoran.
1. Chapter 1

_Mi nombre es Katherine Light, mejor conocida como la Dama de Blanco._

Se puede ver a una joven muy delgada pero aun así notorias curvas con un largo vestido blanco caminando junto a la carretera.

 _Soy un alma en pena, un fantasma, ánima o como prefieran llamarlo, en busca de su libertad, recuerdo que mi abuela me dijo que por haber salvado a mi pequeña hermana tendría una larga y próspera vida, pero eso no fue verdad, fui asesinada el 15 de Diciembre de 1818, hace 400 años, a la edad de 17 años._

La joven se para frente a un par de chicos "Ayuda" susurra al viento, logrando llamar la atención de uno, este se voltea y la ve mirándolo, se puso pálido y luego salió corriendo evitándola mientras el otro la atravesaba "Ayúdenme, por favor" susurraba ella mientras los otros dos la miraban horrorizados para luego salir corriendo lo más rápido que podían.

 _Para poder volver a ver a mi familia necesito tomar venganza de mi asesino, o en este caso, sus descendientes, así podré saldar las cuentas pendientes que tengo en el mundo mortal y subir al "cielo", pero no es así de fácil._

 _Para poder hacerlo necesito de ayuda mortal, aunque no lo he podido lograr en estos años, ya que a cualquiera que me acerco huye aterrado de mí, yo tengo inmensos poderes, pero también tengo mucho miedo, jamás los he liberado, tengo miedo de dañar a alguien, al contrario de lo que todos creen, yo no soy mala ni quiero herir a alguien, solo quiero ser libre, quiero volver a ver a mi familia._

La joven se desvanece en un vapor blanco para aparecer en un bosque cerca de una ciudad, se arre cuesta contra un árbol con el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

 _Yo necesito ayuda… se los ruego…_

Lo que la chica no sabía, era que su vida iba a cambiar rotundamente gracias a cierto espíritu.

Odiar, amar, dicen que hay solo un paso de uno a otro, ¿Será verdad?, ¿Qué serían capaz de hacer por alguien?

Pues bien, he aquí mi historia, la historia de cómo conocí a la persona que me ayudó a volver con mi familia, la historia de cómo conocí a Jack Frost.

* * *

 ** _Corto, lo sé, pero es solo el Prólogo, 5 comentarios para el primer capitulo, injusto pero me conviene, jiji._**

 ** _Besos._**

 ** _HatsuneMiku._**


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine:

Estaba sentada sobre un poste de luz mientras observaba la ciudad de noche, cuando una fuerte brisa movió mis largos cabellos negros cubriendo mi rostro, y otra aún más fuerte hizo que me callera del poste, aunque antes de tocar el piso me hice vapor apareciendo de nuevo en el suelo algo mareada.

Típico. Estas tranquila sentada sobre un poste de 6 metros y un semi-huracán te tira hacia delante haciéndote que casi te estamparas el rostro contra el suelo. Tipiquísimo.

Además, estoy casi segura de que con esa ráfaga vino alguien más, y no era un ave, debería ir a investigar…

¡No Katherine! ¡Te prohíbo ir por plena curiosidad! ¡Me lo prohíbo!

Y esta es una de las cosas que odio de mi… jamás me hago caso, ni a mí ni a nadie.

Así que volví a hacerme vapor e ir tras esa cosa voladora no identificada, no podía volar, pero si transportarme por el aire con ayuda de mi vapor, me encantaba hacer eso, aunque mejor no nos desviemos del tema, esa cosa/ave/objeto/ovni verá que no soy fantasma en vano.

Lo seguí hasta el bosque, especificando, el lago, congelado al ser invierno, ¡Bien hecho Katherine! ¡Acabas de perderlo!, aunque por otro lado, si vuelve a hacer eso, le tocará una golpiza nivel dios, ahora iré a… ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

¡Había una persona en el lago!, ¡Sí!, justo allí, en el medio del lago, así como "Hola que hace", froté mis ojos para comprobar que estaba en lo cierto, y así era, aunque quizá, era porque, él también era un fantasma, lo cual me resultó extraño, yo nunca lo había visto, no es que sea una antisocial ni nada por el estilo, es solo que luego de andar vagando por el mundo por 400 años sin nada más que hacer que asustar humanos idiotas, comienzas a conocer a tus "colegas", por así decirlo.

Me acerqué para verlo, pero me mantuve en la oscuridad, soy muy desconfiada de las nuevas caras, esperaba que no me viera, pero tengo la suerte de un pavo obeso en Navidad.

El me vio y me apunto con una especie de palo, o lo que sea que eso sea, yo solo retrocedí un par de pasos en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó.

 _Tranquila Kat, tranquila, solo inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala, valor, valor, si, valor a la basura, yo me largo, ¡No!, Katherine que te sucede, tú no eres así, vamos._

Salí de la oscuridad muy a mi pesar, y miré a aquel chico, que se me quedó mirando embobado.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Nunca viste a una mujer con un vestido blanco flaco?- Le pregunté con las manos en mi cintura.

Jack:

Luego de hacer mi trabajo fui al lago donde renací para descansar un poco, cuando oigo unos pasos en la oscuridad, me volteé hacia allí y apunté con mi cayado a lo que sea que hizo ese ruido.

\- ¿Quién está ahí?- pregunté listo para atacar, juro que si era Pitch lo iba a congelar y partir en mil pedazos, pero me equivoqué, salió una chica con un vestido largo blanco, como de boda y cabello negro azabache, largo, muy largo, tenía también un mechón blanco y algunos de estos tapaban sus ojos así que no los pude ver, pero aun así, podría apostar que eran hermosos, al igual que ella, _¿qué?, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Apenas la conozco, ni siquiera sé su nombre._

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Nunca viste a una mujer con un vestido blanco flaco?- me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Quién eres?- fueron las únicas palabras que logré articular.

\- No lo sé, ¿quién te parece que soy?, ¿La marmota?- vaya, que carácter.

\- Es que… jamás te había visto antes-

\- Pues bien, ya somos dos, en ese caso, solo por lástima te diré mi nombre, soy Katherine Light-

\- Katherine, yo soy Jack Frost- justo en ese momento abrió los ojos más de la cuenta y miró hacia ambos lados asustada, como buscando a alguien.

\- Eso lo explica todo, eres un espíritu, me tengo que ir, espero no volverte a ver jamás, adiós- eso fue raro, pero no se iría sin explicarme porqué, así que volé hacia ella y la tomé de la mano.

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- ¡Piensa sesos de témpano!, Fantasmas y espíritus no pueden convivir, idiota, lo que sucede es que esos estúpidos de los humanos piensan que somos la misma mierda, ¡pero no!, nunca aprenderán, lo único que entienden sus cerebros de aves es el fútbol y las mujeres, en el caso contrario sería la ropa, ropa y más ropa, ¡Son unos hijos de perra!- dijo Katherine, esa mujer está llena de sorpresas.

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- Porque el consejo fantasmal así lo dicta-

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- Porque son unos viejos más arrugados que pasas de uvas en medio del desiertos-

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- ¿Por qué eres así de curioso?-

\- No lo sé-

\- Idiota- me respondió en medio de un bufido.

\- ¡Kat! ¡Katherine!- se escuchó una voz en la oscuridad.

\- Casper, no puede saber que estoy hablando con un espíritu- dijo ella volteando la cabeza.

\- ¡Katherine Light! ¡Donde te metiste!- dijo la voz cada vez más cerca.

\- ¡Rápido! Debes esconderte- dijo de nuevo esta vez empujándome hacia unos arbustos, valla, tiene fuerza para ser tan delgada -Estoy aquí Casper- exclamó sacudiendo su mano.

\- Kat, la sede dice que tenemos una reunión, debemos ir todos los fantasmas- dijo un pequeño fantasma mientras se acercaba a Katherine flotando.

\- Bien, ¿Dónde es?-

\- Aquí mismo, solo faltamos tú, yo y el consejo- ¿Cómo que aquí mismo?

\- Yo no veo a nadie- dijo Kat.

\- Mira- le dijo el tal Casper mientras se sumergía en la tierra, Katherine lo observó y se golpeó la cara.

\- Cabeza de rábano, lo había olvidado-

Ella se volteó a verme y se acercó mí.

\- Por favor no le digas a nadie que estuvimos hablando, no quiero servir de comida para el Cancerbero-

\- De acuerdo, pero tú prométeme que nos volveremos a ver-

\- Está bien, en tres días, aquí, misma hora, pero te lo ruego, no le digas a nadie, por favor- me dijo ella con cara de perro mojado, ahora si podía ver bien sus ojos, y si, eran hermosos, eran celeste claro, casi blanco, y el iris no era negro, era azul oscuro, jamás había visto algo así.

\- Lo prometo- fue lo único que pude decir, sus ojos me hipnotizaban.

\- Muchas gracias, nos vemos en tres días- me dijo sonriéndome mientras desaparecía por donde lo había hecho Casper.

Tres días, en tres días la volvería a ver, en tres días le volvería a hablar a Kat.

* * *

 _ **Sé que dije cada 5 reviews, pero decidí hacer una pequeña excepción, espero que les haya gustado el cap. de hoy!**_

 _ **Besos.**_

 _ **HatsuneMiku.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE ABAJO, LEAN POR FAVOR:**_

* * *

\- Está bien, en tres días, aquí, misma hora, pero te lo ruego, no le digas a nadie, por favor- me dijo ella con cara de perro mojado, ahora si podía ver bien sus ojos, y si, eran hermosos, eran celeste claro, casi blanco, y el iris no era negro, era azul oscuro, jamás había visto algo así.

\- Lo prometo- fue lo único que pude decir, sus ojos me hipnotizaban.

\- Muchas gracias, nos vemos en tres días- me dijo sonriéndome mientras desaparecía por donde lo había hecho Casper.

Tres días, en tres días la volvería a ver, en tres días le volvería a hablar a Kat.

Katherine:

Genial, aplausos cabeza, aplausos, ¿Sarcasmo? ¿Dónde?

Acabo de acordar de volver a verme, CON UN ESPÍRITU, Jo, santo dios y todas las vírgenes, el consejo me hará picadillo de fantasma.

\- ¿En qué piensas Kat?- me preguntó Casper, íbamos llegando casi al mismo tiempo que el consejo, por lo que no se dieron cuenta de nuestro retraso.

\- En nada Casper, es solo que el consejo nos convoca una vez cada demasiado tiempo, y esa vez fue hacia un mes, ¿Qué habrás sucedido?-

\- No lo sé-

Justo en ese momento el consejo comenzó a hablar, todos se reunieron alrededor y yo tomé a Casper, me hice vapor para llegar hasta el frente, no aguanto la curiosidad.

\- Compañeros fantasmas, nos hemos reunido porque hemos estado escuchando rumores de que algunos fantasmas aquí presentes han estado conviviendo con espíritus- me puse muy nerviosa, empecé a sudar frío y las manos me temblaban como una gelatina- Joven Katherine- dijo uno de los ancianos, me puse aún más pálida si eso era posible, pero junté el valor suficiente como para soltar un par de palabras.

\- ¿S-si?-

\- Usa tu telequinesis para saberlo y dime quien es- me relajé enormemente y largué en un largo suspiro todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, uno de los poderes que tenía era telequinesis, genial, ¿verdad?, como sea, mejor sigo, no lo usaba a menos que me lo pidieran, ¡Y rogando de rodillas! ¡Yo no me ando con rodeos! Na mentira, pero ya enserio, continuemos, no soportaba husmear en los pensamientos de los demás, es horrible, con algunas mentes asquerosas me traumé de por vida, iug. Solo asentí y cerré los ojos para concentrarme y cuando los volví a abrir a todos los rodeaba un aura azul, azul, me recordaba a Jack… ¡Despierta Katherine Light! *me abofeteo mentalmente* ¡Él es un espíritu y tú una fantasma! Suspiré pesadamente vaciando mi mente y extendí la mano hacia ellos, les digo los menos pervertidos y asquerosos, algunos piensan en comida, otros en técnicas para asustar a los demás, etcétera, etcétera, luego di un chasquido y el aura desapareció.

\- Fue ella- dije señalando a una chica que representaba a la luz mala, Mabe Stanley.

\- ¿Q-qué está diciendo?- preguntó notoriamente nerviosa.

\- Estuvo hablando con Evie Love, cupido- dije un poco afligida, es una amiga después de todo.

\- Llévenla al Cancerbero-

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡Por favor!- exclamaba Mabe mientras dos guardias la arrastraban hasta una pared, donde desaparecieron con ella, miré a Casper preocupada y él me devolvió la mirada.

El consejo carraspeó llamando nuestra atención.

\- Fantasmas, saben cuáles son las reglas de nuestro mundo, ¿Verdad?, Pues les recordaré la número uno, párrafo uno, sección uno, la primera y PRINCIPAL, los fantasmas que sean encontrados o vistos con un espíritu, o que han tenido una relación de cualquier tipo con uno, serán llevados al Inframundo, para darles su alma al Cancerbero, sin excepción, muchos de sus hermanos y hermanas han quebrado esta regla, algunos de los fantasmas condenados han logrado escapar de allí, convirtiéndose en forajidos, joven Katherine, usted ha mantenido un historial perfecto durante cuatrocientos años- sí, verdad, hasta ahora, adiós récord invicto, buaaaa, y antes de que pregunten, NO, no soy exagerada- Pues bien, debería servir de ejemplo a los demás, a pesar de no haber encontrado la manera de liberar su alma, sigue siéndonos leal- ¡Por favor señor pasa de uva! No me haga sentir más mal de lo que ya me siento.

\- B-bueno, no es la gran cosa- Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, ¿Mencioné que soy una idiota? ¿No?, bien lo hago ahora, IDIOTA.

\- Siga así- dijo finalmente, yo hice una reverencia y me retiré con el vapor, no me importó un pepino y me fui, que se valla todo el mundo al infierno.

Estaba sentada en el tejado de un edificio, tan, pero tan enojada que echaba humo por la boca y la nariz cada vez que suspiraba, enserio, los fantasmas cuando se enojan hacen eso, pero, es que, estoy enojada por… ¿Por qué era? ¿O con quién era? ¿Conmigo? ¿Con el consejo? ¿Con Jack Frost por aparecer en mi vida, o… bueno, lo que queda ella? Ya ni siquiera lo sé. Me eché hacia tras en el tejado dejándome caer en él, mirando las estrellas y la gran luna llena de esa noche.

 **Dos días después:**

Según el trato que yo hice con Frost, lo tendría que ver mañana en la noche, "Estúpida, imbécil, serás comida de Cancerbero, y por si no lo sabías, ¡Es un perro gigante del inframundo!" me repetía una y otra vez mi conciencia, hartándome a tal punto de querer entrar a mi mente, atarla a una silla y taparle la boca con diez vueltas de cinta a la cabeza cosa de que no vuelva a hablar por un buen tiempo.

Volviendo al tema, aún no olvido el destino de Mabe, pobre de ella, pero el consejo es muy estricto, y con esto solo me puede ayudar alguien, por más que me duela en el alma, en el corazón, el cual no tengo, debo perder mi dignidad e ir a verlo, ¿Estoy siendo dramática? See, así soy yo, creo que si fuera humana estudiaría actuación, pero al grano mejor, iré con él, pero antes… debo ir con alguien más.

Narrador omnisciente:

Mientras Jack se encontraba haciendo algunas nevadas en el continente Europeo, Katherine tomó otra ruta, al continente Americano, especificando, Sudamérica. Había una personita, o, fantasmita, en especial que le ayudaría a conseguir algo para ir a ver a ese alguien tan especial que le daría algunos consejos en cuanto al esperado encuentro por el espíritu, y no tan esperado por cierta fantasma.

En fin, como decía, Kat fue a ver a una antigua amiga que conocía mucho de magia negra para que le dé una poción en especial. La joven se hizo humo y fue directamente a Misiones, Argentina, la selva especificando.

\- Veamos, donde te metiste nena…- decía mientras iba mirando por todos lados de la selva, de un momento a otro sintió una presencia detrás suyo, volteó pero no vio nada, notó que algunas hojas se movían en los árboles, en su mano apareció una bola de energía y lo arrojó hacia esa cosa, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera al suelo acompañado de un fuerte ruido, se acercó con otra bola de energía preparada en su mano, pero la bajó cuando vio que era a quien estaba buscando.

\- Elisa Dark- la pequeña de ojos cafés la miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Katherine Light, creí que no te volvería a ver jamás-

\- Nunca digas nunca Elisa, pero necesito que me ayudes en algo laucha-

\- Y si, ya me veía venir algo así, bien, ¿Qué necesitas?-

\- Un hechizo que me permita convertirme en humana- dijo firme.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?!-

\- Pero solo por un tiempo, media hora quizá, bueno, una hora- contestó haciendo movimientos con sus manos-

\- No-

\- Porfiiiis- pedía Kat con voz aguda y cara de perrito mojado.

\- No-

\- Elisaaa- decía esta vez como niña caprichosa.

\- Ahh… como te odio- esa era la forma de Elisa de decir "si"- Toma- con su mano hizo un movimiento y apareció un frasco con un líquido violeta negruzco y una calavera como etiqueta- Recuerda, solo una gota o puedes terminar como ya sabes quién-

\- Lo sé, y gracias Elisa, nos vemos- gritó Kat agitando su mano mientras volvía a hacerse vapor.

Ella voló hasta la ciudad de Nueva York, buscó, buscó y buscó hasta encontrar un lugar donde se especializaban en leer el futuro, según su letrero, aterrizó en un callejón lo más cerca posible y bebió tan solo una gota del brebaje que Elisa le había dado, al tragarlo hizo una cara de asco y sacudió un poco su cabeza ante su horrendo sabor. Poco a poco su piel se fue poniendo más oscura hasta dejar atrás ese tono papel y volverse tostada suave, sus ojos se hicieron algo más oscuro y el mechó blanco de su cabello desapareció, pero, fuera de eso, al igual que sus ropas, no había cambiado en nada. Salió del callejón y se dirigió a la tienda, que quedaba a unas tres calles de allí.

Mientras caminaba por las calles todos la miraban extraño por su vestimenta, y la mayoría de los chicos le silbaban o decía piropos*, Kat rodaba los ojos y los ignoraba olímpicamente. Cuando llegó sonrió para sus adentros y abrió la puerta de cristal, haciendo sonar una campanilla que avisaba de su entrada, de atrás de una cortina asomó una mujer de entre veinticinco y treinta años, morena, con ojos cafés y cabello rubio como el oro, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla gastados en las rodillas, una blusa roja holgada y unas zapatillas marrones chatas.

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó amable y con una sonrisa enorme, pero cambió al ver a Katherine allí- Vete de aquí, tú no eres bienvenida-

\- Malen Rooney, no has cambiado nada-

* * *

 _ **Jajaja, los dejaré con el suspenso hasta el próximo capítulo, porque soy muy malvada, muajajajaja, okno -_-**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo sabrán por qué Katherine fue a ver a la tal Malen, y también sobre la advertencia de Elisa, además de que aparecerá Jackie ^_^, ok, demasiado spoilers por hoy. Para el que no sepa por alguna razón, un piropo es algo que los chicos le gritan a las cicas, a veces son cosas lindas, pero la mayoría son obscenas y desagradables, es horrible que te griten esa clase de piropos cuando vas por la calle, me ha pasado un montón de veces a mí.**_

 _ **Otra cosa, el próximo capítulo de UAI (Nota: El que lee el fic sabrá que significa) está en pleno proceso, quizá dentro de una semana lo suba.**_

 _ **Última cosa, está la voy a poner en todos mis fics, en la nota final, he notado que muchas personas me han añadido a autores favoritos, y son mucha, enserio no creí llegar a tantas, yo pensé que como mínimo serían, no sé, siete u ocho personas, pero no, esta familia siguió creciendo cada vez más y más y más, hasta llegar a lo que es ahora, enserio los quiero muchísimo, GRACIAS a todos esos que me agregaron a favoritos, y los que no, ¿Qué esperan para hacerlo? Es totalmente gratis, y cómo ya somos tantos y he decidido que NO ME VOLVERÉ A CAMBIAR EL NOMBRE, pensaba en ponerle un nombre a esta familia que todos hemos hecho, así que, ¡Acepto sugerencias! Déjenlas en los comentarios, pueden ser más de una, yo elegiré una de esas y así firmaré en mis fics, al final, osea que en vez de poner "Beshitos" voy a poner "Beshitos (Nombre de mis seguidores)" ¿Se entendió? Espero que colaboren.**_

 _ **Ahora si me despido definitivamente, nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Beshitos.**_

 _ **Miku.**_


End file.
